


I Said I Would't Call

by imanerdybutch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergent, Couples Fight, Don't tell my wip I'm here, F/F, cannon adjacent, drunken wynonna, i kissed another girl, i've lost all control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: This is a series of chapters written strictly in text and voicemail message format. Starting right around the time Waverly kisses Rosita in the hot tub and extending past the end of S2. We explore private WayHaught conversations and so much more.





	1. It's a Quarter After One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have a disagreement. Waverly does something she regrets instantly. Nicole finds out.  
Set right around S2E9 when Waverly kisses Rosita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever get a song stuck in your head? Well, I did and then I needed to write a fanfic short related to it. So the song is "Need You Know" by Lady Antebellum. This is an alternate way things could have gone after the kiss, with more angst and a little more consequences than we saw during the show. Don't get me wrong, the show (writers/director/everyone) handled the whole thing beautifully in my opinion. This is just a different take, it goes on a bit longer than the next day and assumes that Nicole hasn't been bitten yet. Listen to the song first before reading if you haven't heard it in a while. As always, I relish feedback and thanks for reading. *update* it's only one chapter since I realized I could keep adding to the story. Parts 2 & 3 are marked. **update** Part 3 is up. I added a little bit of "Breathe" by Faith Hill in there.
> 
> ****I changed the months from October to July in order to allow chapter 2 to make sense.****

Voicemail - Waverly: Mobile

Saturday, July 15, 2017 1:15 AM 

Hey Nicole – it’s me. I know I said wouldn’t call, I guess I just reached for my phone, I can’t take this anymore. I wanted to say I’m sorry for everything, for hurting you, for kissing her, just all of it. It meant nothing to me and I know that doesn’t matter or change what I did. What’s done is done, I get it. I need to tell you that it wasn’t out of spite. I wasn’t trying to get back at you for not telling me about the test results. I would never intentionally hurt you like that. I got caught up in the moment. I was so upset with you and we’d been fighting so much, and she was being so helpful, and we were drinking, and [Pause] this isn’t making it better. I understand if you don’t want to talk right now. I don’t blame you. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I’ll do whatever it takes to make us right again. The truth is [Pause] I don’t know how to do this without you. Anyway, it’s a quarter after one, you’re probably asleep or working a night shift or something. Call me if you change your mind about talking. I’m sorry. 

Voicemail - Waverly: Mobile

Saturday, July 15, 2017 2:47 AM 

Me again, I’m sitting here all alone and I’ve probably had a little too much to drink, so I’m sorry for rambling on about this but I can’t stop thinking about you. Everything in this room reminds me of you. We made such picture perfect memories here, like the first time we made love, it was in this bed, remember? I think about that a lot. And the cold mornings, waking up with you, we’d snuggle under the blankets before breakfast. Look, I made a terrible mistake. I don’t know what else I can say except that I don’t want to lose you. I know I don’t have the right to say these things, I just [Pause] well I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss your sweet warm smile. I miss your soft eyes, the way you look at me. I miss you holding me. I miss the way you smell and taste and [Sniff] dammit. There’s no point in going on about it, I know. Look, I just wonder if I ever cross your mind, because Nicole [Sniff] for me it happens all the time. Okay, I’m done. Call me? Night.

Voicemail - Waverly: 555-867-5309

Tuesday, July 25, 2017 1:29 AM 

Hey Nicole, it’s me again. It’s been a few days and I still haven’t heard from you. I guess I’ve lost all control. I should probably stop trying. Anyway, I was just finishing up my shift at Shorty’s. I keep thinking about the first time you walked thru these doors. You were so charming and sweet. You practically swept me off me feet even then. I don’t think I ever told you this. [Chuckle] Champ came into the bar after you left that day, but all I could think about was you and that grin of yours and the way you introduced yourself, so confident, so sure about what you wanted. I can’t tell you when it actually hit me, when I knew I wanted to be with you, time froze after that day. But once we were together, it felt like it should have been you the whole time. You are who I was meant be with. I can’t believe I’ve messed this up. I can’t believe I’ve lost you already. There’s still a part of me that hopes you’ll come sweeping in that door the way you did before. If there is any way you still have feelings for me, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And I swear, if you do, I will never ever hurt you, ever again. I just [Pause] I need you now. 

Voicemail - Waverly: Mobile

Friday, July 28, 2017 3:13 PM 

Nicole, it’s me [Pause] again. I just stopped in at the sheriff’s office and they said you took some time off so I guess you’re safe from me stalking you. I don’t know if you’re even getting these messages, but if you are, please call me. 

Voicemail - Waverly: Mobile

Sunday, July 30, 2017 10:22 PM

It’s me again. I don’t know why I keep doing this, I guess at this point I’d rather hurt than feel nothing at all. Or maybe it’s because I’m a little drunk or maybe it’s just that I need you. You’re the only person in the world that I want to be with. We have something very special. I am holding out all hope that it’s not over. There isn’t much more I can say. I’ll stop calling. It’s in your hands now. I hope to hear from you. I love you. 

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, July 30, 2017 11:31 PM

Got your messages. My phone was off.

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, July 30, 2017 11:59 PM

I figured since it was going right to VM

how r u?

Text Msg – Nicole

Monday, August 1, 2017 12:04 AM

I’m ok. U?

Text Msg – Waverly

Monday, August 1, 2017 12:10 AM

Tired

Can I call u?

Text Msg – Nicole

Monday, August 1, 2017 12:10 AM

Can’t talk now

I’ll be home later today

Will call u then

Text Msg – Waverly

Monday, August 1, 2017 12:11 AM

Ok

Nicole

I love you

Test Msg – Nicole

Monday, August 1, 2017 12:15 AM

I know Waves

I love you too

Part 2 : Nicole makes a mess

Voicemail - Nicole: Mobile  
Monday, August 1, 2017 6:23 PM  
Hey, I just got in, thought I’d try to call but you’re probably at work or something. I’m gonna go lie down for a while, I’m beat. Listen, I’ve been thinking about us, there are some things we need to talk about. Also, you should know, I’m not mad, just a little hurt. Anyway, my phone’s about to die so I’ll try to catch you later.

Text Msg – Waverly  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 1:59 AM  
Hey U up?  
Got your msg  
Call me I’ll be awake for a bit

Voicemail - Waverly: Mobile  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 11:13 AM  
Hey, I know I said I wouldn’t call again, but I haven’t heard from you, and well this is getting a little crazy now. I’m heading into work so I probably won’t be able to answer if you do call so I guess just leave a message if you want or stop by maybe? Ok, Bye.

Voicemail – Nicole: Mobile  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 4:44 PM  
Hey Waves, sorry I missed your call. Guess I was more tired than I realized. Anyway it might be better this way, if I can’t see you or touch you, to say what I need to say. [Pause] So I’ve been thinking about it and what if you kissed her because you were curious about other women? And I wouldn’t blame you, this is new for you right? I don’t know, maybe you need to experience it with more than just me. If you do, then I have to let you, I have to be okay with that. I mean, I don’t wanna share you with anyone else and I only wanna be with you. But I want you to be sure. I know I’m totally insane for saying this, but I really really need you to be sure, for both of us. And I’ll wait; I’ll wait for you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Waverly Earp. I can’t stop thinking about you. That’s what scares me the most. I’m falling hard. I know it won’t be easy, but please just think about it. Okay? I’m gonna hang up now. [Pause] I’ll talk to you soon.

Missed Call - Waverly: 555-867-5309  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:18 PM

Text Msg – Waverly  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:19 PM  
WTF Nicole  
R U serious rt now?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:25 PM  
Ur mad?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:25 PM  
Yes I’m mad!  
Ur being controlling again  
U doubt me? WTF  
I’m coming over after work

Text Msg – Nicole  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:26 PM  
No please don’t

Text Msg – Waverly  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:26 PM  
Why not?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:26 PM  
Im a mess rt now

Text Msg – Waverly  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:27 PM  
ok  
u know wat  
fine

Text Msg – Nicole  
Tuesday, August 2, 2017 5:28 PM  
Waves?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Wednesday, August 3, 2017 9:54 AM  
Waves?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Wednesday, August 3, 2017 6:13 PM  
Waves?  
Please just answer

Text Msg – Waverly  
Wednesday, August 3, 2017 9:08 PM  
You don’t get to control me anymore Nicole

Text Msg – Nicole  
Wednesday, August 3, 2017 9:09 PM  
I get it. Ur still mad  
I’m an idiot

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 12:57 AM  
Waverly im sorry

Voicemail – Nicole: Mobile  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 1:15 AM  
Straight to voicemail, guess I deserve that. Probably for the best cause I’m the one who’s a little drunk now. I don’t know what to say, Waverly. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I panicked. I thought you needed freedom to explore, clearly I was wrong, and now you’re so mad that you can’t even talk to me. I’m the one who messed this up. You were saying all of those sweet things and I just sweep in and jack it all to hell. [Long Pause] Truth is I’m the one who doesn’t know how to do this without you. I’m the one who needs you. I’m the one who’s lost all control. [Pause] I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you that you were special. You stole my heart before I knew what hit me. No one has ever done that. And I’m sorry for trying to control you. I don’t mean to. I guess it’s just my way of protecting you because you’re so special, ya know? And god, you are special. You’re the most loving, caring, sweet person I’ll ever know. The way you look at me, of course I don’t doubt you. I would never doubt your love. I’m so sorry you thought I did. You know I once told Wynonna that I thought you were only just starting to figure out who you are, but I think you know exactly [Your Message Has Reached It’s Limit – Beep]

Voicemail – Nicole: Mobile  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 1:18 AM  
Me again, got cut off, stupid voicemail. Anyway, I was saying that I think you know exactly who you are and what you want. And if you still want me, to be with me, I will spend the rest of my life showing you how loved and respected and cherished you really are. I can’t promise that I won’t make mistakes, but you can be sure I will never hurt you on purpose. You wondered if you ever cross my mind. [Sniff] The answer is all of the time. I miss you. [Sniff] I love you Waverly Earp.

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 2:24 AM  
I’m coming over

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 2:24 AM  
ok  
drive safe  
i love you

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 2:24 AM  
i love you too

Part 3: The Making Up

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 7:48 AM  
Didn’t hear u leave this morning

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:10 AM  
Didn’t want to wake u  
u work today?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:11 AM  
yeah til 7 i think  
glad we got to talk last night

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:11 AM  
me too  
sorry I fell asleep on you

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:12 AM  
It’s ok, it was nice just to hold you  
can I come over tonight?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:27 AM  
Sorry had to take a call  
Yes please I would like that very much

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:29 AM  
Good because I miss you  
I miss being with you

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 8:29 AM  
I miss being with you too  
I’ll call you later ok?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:05 AM  
How’s your day going so far?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:05 AM  
Not bad.  
sitting in the cruiser doing paperwork  
What are you up to?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:05 AM  
Just got out of the shower  
Wish you were here with me

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:06 AM  
Damn  
me too

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:06 AM  
Yeah?  
What would you do if you were here?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:07 AM  
I’d take you in my arms  
Pull you close  
Kiss your sweet soft lips  
Tell you I love you

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:07 AM  
Yes  
I need that  
What else?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:07 AM  
I’d kiss that spot on your neck that gives you goosebumps  
Listen to you laugh

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:08 AM  
Yes  
What else?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:08 AM  
Dammit just got a call  
gotta go  
sorry baby

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 10:09 AM  
Its ok. Be safe

Voicemail – Nicole: Mobile  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 12:17 PM  
Hey baby, so sorry about earlier. Got called to a domestic and then out to a house fire. I was gonna try to stop in for lunch, but I’m clear on the other side of town now, so, yeah busy day. [Pause] Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I can’t stop thinking about you and about what we would’ve been doing if I had been there this morning. God, it’s all I can think about. I miss you so much, Waves. I miss looking at you, looking into your sweet beautiful eyes. I miss the way your face lights up when I see you. I miss the way you smell. [Sigh] I miss kissing you. I miss the way you always seem to taste like strawberry. I miss touching you. God I miss touching you! I miss your soft silky skin. I miss running my hands over every inch of you [Pause] and the sounds you make when I do. I miss melting into you and the way you feel in my arms. I miss your heat. I miss how lying next to you makes the whole world just slip away. [Radio Chatter] Go ahead [Radio Chatter] Copy that. Gotta go, baby. I can’t wait to be with you tonight. I’ll make us dinner okay? I’ll see you then.

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:01 PM  
Hey baby.

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:01 PM  
Hey cutie  
Are you on a break?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:02 PM  
Yeah  
You don’t have to cook tonight  
I can pick us up something on my way over

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:02 PM  
No  
I need to. It’s the least I can do for being such an idiot.  
What do you want?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:02 PM  
You

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:03 PM  
Lol  
I meant to eat

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:03 PM  
I know

I want you  
I want your lips on mine  
I want to feel your touch  
I want to get lost in your arms  
I just need you now

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:04 PM  
I need you too.  
Just a few more hours

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:05 PM  
Nicole?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:05 PM  
Yes baby?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 3:06 PM  
Never mind  
I have to get back to work  
I’ll see you soon

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 5:02 PM  
Am heading out to the store  
Any last request for dinner?

Voicemail – Waverly: Mobile  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 5:37 PM  
Hey baby, I just saw your text. We got slammed. Gotta love happy hour. [chuckle] No last request, I just can’t wait to see you. The past few weeks have been awful, I really hate how it felt, fighting with you I mean. I don’t ever want to feel like that again. You know how you said you’d spend the rest of your life making sure I know I’m loved? I want to do the same for you. I mean isn’t that the way love is supposed to work? I feel like my heart is just now waking up and I’ve never been so sure about this. I want a life with you. So, as of tonight, let’s just put all of this behind us. Okay? I’ll see you in a few hours. 

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 6:56 PM  
Dinner is almost ready

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 6:56 PM  
Ok, leaving here in like 5

Text Msg – Nicole  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 6:56 PM  
Txt when you get here

Text Msg – Waverly  
Thursday, August 4, 2017 7:16 PM  
I’m here

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 7:59 AM  
You left early again?

Text Msg – Nicole  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:05 AM  
Yeah, duty calls  
How do you feel?

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:05 AM  
Amazing  
Happily exhausted  
Last night was magical  
You were incredible  
I cant stop smiling

Text Msg – Nicole  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:06 AM  
I know  
Me too  
You’re the one that’s incredible  
That was ALL you  
That’s what you do to me

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:07 AM  
I miss you already  
come back home and be with me

Text Msg – Nicole  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:07 AM  
Tempting, but they need me here  
Lonnie called off 

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:08 AM  
I need you more  
plus we have to make up for the time we lost

Text Msg – Nicole  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:15 AM  
Oh we will be doing plenty of making up. trust me  
How about we go away this weekend?  
Just you and me  
We can stay in bed the whole time  
Just be together

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:20 AM  
That sounds perfect  
I’d love that  
I’ll make reservations  
We can leave as soon as you get home

Text Msg – Nicole  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:21 AM  
I love you Waverly

Text Msg – Waverly  
Friday, August 5, 2017 8:21 AM  
I love you too Nicole


	2. Doing Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is set right after Wynonna gives birth to Alice Michelle. Neither she nor Doc are handling things very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out as a quick oneshot but I guess there's more to it now. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Voicemail – Perry

Friday, August 11, 2017 10:59 PM

Hi Wynonna, it’s Perry. I just wanted to let you know that everyone is okay and that the um [Pause] package made it to its final destination safely. I’ll be keeping tabs on it for you so no need to worry. It’s in very good hands. Okay, let me know if you _ever_ need anything. Talk to you soon. Bye.

Group Text – Wynonna

Friday, August 11, 2017 11:13 PM

[Wynonna]: Just heard from P

Package is safe and sound.

Everyone is fine.

[Waverly]: so glad to hear ❤️

[Nicole]: that’s great news 😍

[Jeremy]: Awesome!! 👍

[Doc]: package? Who is P?

[Waverly]: doc, you know THE package.

[Wynonna]: Perry

[Doc]: Perry is the package?

[Waverly]: NO SMH

[Nicole]: Doc. the little bundle of joy

[Doc]: yes of course happy to hear

[Waverly]: you ok sis?

[Wynonna]: you know it baby girl

[Waverly]: ❤️

[Wynonna]: ❤️ all of you

[Dolls]: 👍❤️

Voicemail – Gus

Friday, August 18, 2017 6:05 PM

Hi Wynonna, it’s Gus. Just wanted to let you know we saw the doctor today. She did really good, only cried a little bit from the cold stethoscope. He says she’s perfectly healthy and everything is fine. She likes to sleep all wrapped up in the blanket you sent and she’s sleeping good. She’s got a healthy appetite too. Anyway, I just wanted you to know. Love you and tell Waverly I send my love too. Talk to you soon sweetie.

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 7:38 PM

Waves, u around?

Text Msg – Waverly

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:43 PM

Just finishing dinner.

What’s up?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:44 PM

Dinner this late?

Text Msg – Waverly

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:44 PM

Yes

We got sidetracked with other things

What’s up?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:45 PM

Oh geez okay

U 2 r like rabbits 😂

At least one of us is getin some

Heard from Gus

AM had her first ped apt

All is good

Text Msg – Waverly

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:46 PM

Wonderful

R U alright?

U need me to come home?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:46 PM

No Im good

stay there

enjoy haught-pants

Text Msg – Waverly

Friday, August 18, 2017 8:47 PM

Wynonna don’t drink too much ❤️

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 9:46 PM

R U up?

Text Msg – Dolls

Friday, August 18, 2017 9:46 PM

Yes

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 9:47 PM

Want to have a drink?

Text Msg – Dolls

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:01 PM

No thanks

its late

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:02 PM

Right

Forgot ur kind of a pussy

Text Msg – Dolls

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:03 PM

Excuse me?

You know I am still your boss right?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:04 PM

Whatever

Like Im scared of you

You cant fire me

Im the best deptuty marshall you’ve ever had

U said so ur damn self

Text Msg – Dolls

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:05 PM

How much have you had to drink?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:06 PM

Not enough because im still talking to you.

Text Msg – Dolls

Friday, August 18, 2017 10:07 PM

Wynonna, go to sleep

I’ll talk to you tomorrow

Voicemail – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 9:11 AM

Hey Sis. Just wanted to check on you before Nicole and I head out to run some errands, I hope you didn’t drink too much last night. Anyway, call me or text when you come back to the world of the living. Love you. Bye

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:18 AM

Waves

OMG

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:20 AM

What’s wrong

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:20 AM

Well

I think I might be fired

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:20 AM

Why, what did you do?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:21 AM

Drunk txtd Dolls last nite

Called him a pussy

🤢

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:21 AM

No!!

You didn’t!!

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:22 AM

I did

But he cant fire me if im not getting paid

Right?

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:22 AM

Good point

But still

You have to work with him

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 11:23 AM

Too bad

Screw him if he doesn’t like it

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 12:28 AM

What are you and naughty-haughty doing tonight?

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 1:26 PM

Having Jeremy over for dinner

Do you want to come?

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:26 PM

Hey, just checking in

Are we still on for tonight?

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:26 PM

Yes

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:28 PM

Nice

I’ll bring the wine

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:28 PM

Jeremy?

Why?

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:28 PM

Awesome

I found this yummy veggie biryani recipe

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:29 PM

Because he’s my friend and we like him

And im trying to help him find a boyfriend

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:30 PM

Excellent

Just remember I’m allergic to nuts

The food, not the ones on guys 😂

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:31 PM

Funny

Any luck on tinder yet?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:32 PM

That’s nice

gonna take a nap

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:32 PM

Nope

Everyone so far is hundreds of miles away

🙁

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:33 PM

We can work on you profile tonight

There has to be a man out there for you

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:34 PM

Okay but I’m telling you

It’s slim pickins

Not everyone is as lucky as you

Text Msg – Waverly

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:38 PM

True

C U at 6

Text Msg – Jeremy

Saturday, August 19, 2017 3:38 PM

👍

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:12 PM

Hey, if you want to swing by the office

I have those files we talked about.

Text Msg – Nicole

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:12 PM

Thanks.

Can’t do it today

Will try to get them tomorrow

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:13 PM

How is Wynonna?

Text Msg – Nicole

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:13 PM

Okay I think

Haven’t talk to her but Waves has

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:14 PM

She’s not handling the whole baby thing very well

Text Msg – Nicole

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:14 PM

Yeah I heard about the drunken txts

She didn’t mean it though

She thinks highly of you

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:15 PM

I know she didn’t mean it

I’m not mad

Just wish there was something we could do

Text Msg – Nicole

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:15 PM

Right now we just have to be there for her

Help her get thru it one day at a time

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:16 PM

Makes sense

You want to work out tomorrow?

Text Msg – Nicole

Saturday, August 19, 2017 4:17 PM

Sure msg me when you head to the gym

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:25 PM

Are you at Shorty’s tonight?

Text Msg – Doc

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:25 PM

I am

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:26 PM

We need to talk

Text Msg – Doc

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:26 PM

What is there to talk about?

You sent our baby away.

To be raised by strangers.

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:27 PM

They’re not strangers

And I had to

You know it’s the only way to keep her safe.

Text Msg – Doc

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:28 PM

What if we never see her again?

We will never get to see her grow up.

She will never know us.

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:28 PM

Okay that’s a lot of nevers

Doc, it was the only way

Text Msg – Doc

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:29 PM

I cannot do this

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 6:29 PM

Don’t shut me out.

I need you now.

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:27 PM

Earp, just got a location on a revenant biker gang

You up for some ass kicking?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:29 PM

Surprised you’re still speaking to me

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:29 PM

It’s all good.

I get it

You’re going thru a rough time.

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:31 PM

You don’t know the half of it

Doc wont even talk to me about it

And I’m hormonal

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:32 PM

Wouldn’t you be more comfortable talking to your sister about that?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:33 PM

Uh duh

Of course I would

But she’s off playing house with Officer Haught-to-trot.

Not that I mind

She deserves to be happy finally

Text Msg – Dolls

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:34 PM

So are you in?

Text Msg – Wynonna

Saturday, August 19, 2017 7:34 PM

You bet your sweet ass I’m in

Lets go get those shit tickets

Voicemail – Wynonna

Sunday, August 20, 2017 1:35 AM

John Henry Holiday I just want you to know that I’ve spent the entire night chasing after shit tickets and dick wads, every one of whom which wanted to hurt me and our daughter. [Pause] So you’re welcome. I know you’re mad. I am too. But you should know by now that I will do everything in my power to protect my family [gunshot] even if it means you stay pissed off at me forever. [gunshot] So get over it! [gunshot]

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:17 AM

Heading to the gym

Text Msg – Dolls

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:17 AM

Be there in a few

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:18 AM

Rough night?

Text Msg – Dolls

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:20 AM

Just a late one

Had some business to take care of

Will tell you about it

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:20 AM

We can skip the workout

Breakfast?

Text Msg – Dolls

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:22 AM

Perfect

Give me 20 mins

Voicemail – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:23 AM

Hey Wynonna I just got home and you’re not here? Your bed is made so I know you didn’t sleep in it last night. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me.

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:24 AM

Just got to the homestead

No sign of Wy

Don’t think she slept here last night

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:24 AM

Maybe she made up with Doc?

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:24 AM

Doubtful

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:25 AM

What do you want to do?

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:25 AM

Nothing yet

I’ll keep trying to find her

Go workout

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:27 AM

Okay

Love you

Call me if you need me

Voicemail – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:28 AM

Hey Doc, it’s Waverly. I know you and Wynonna are having a tough time, but would you by any chance know where she is? I don’t think she came home last night and I haven’t heard from her since yesterday afternoon. She’s not answering her phone. I wouldn’t be worried under normal circumstances but [Pause] well, you know. Anyway, call me if you can. Thanks bye.

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:52 AM

Did you find Wynonna?

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:52 AM

No

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:53 AM

She was with Dolls last night for a while

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:53 AM

What???

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:54 AM

They went revenant hunting

he dropped her off at shorty’s around midnight

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 9:54 AM

And you know this how??

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:14 AM

I bumped into him at the gym

We’re getting a breakfast.

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:15 AM

I didn’t know you were friends

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:16 AM

We talk

It’s a cop thing I guess

That ok?

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:20 AM

Yeah

Sure

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:22 AM

I’ll drive by shorty’s when we’re done

Maybe she slept in the truck again

Voicemail – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:32 AM

Wynonna it’s your sister. I’m really starting to get worried now. Look, I know you were out last night with Dolls. He dropped you off at Shorty’s. Doc isn’t answering me so I don’t know if you’re still there or if you’re lying in a ditch somewhere. Please call me.

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:55 AM

No sign of her or the truck at shorty’s

I’ll drive around town

Voicemail – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:55 AM

I should go look too

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 10:55 AM

No stay there incase she turns up

I’ll find her

Text Msg – Nicole

Sunday, August 20, 2017 11:43 AM

Found her

Passed out in the truck

Near the edge of town

Following her to the homestead

She shouldn’t be alone

Text Msg – Waverly

Sunday, August 20, 2017 11:43 AM

Thank you Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This was really fun to write. Let me know what you think.


End file.
